Collaborative meeting software has risen in popularity in recent years. Some examples of collaborative meeting software platforms include WEBEX, GOTOMEETING, and LIVE MEETING. Collaborative meeting software is often used to share the desktop of a presenter to a plurality of viewers, so that some media content can be presented, such as a slide-based presentation. In a typical configuration, one or more participants are designated as “presenters” and can advance a presentation, while the remaining participants are “viewers” who passively receive media content from the collaborative meeting. Collaborative meetings also may include an audio component where presenters provide speech data to accompany their presentation. However, each of these platforms requires use of their own specific client for participating in a given meeting, and some of these clients will not work properly on different terminal devices or through some firewall configurations. Moreover, each collaboration tool may require an application or web browser plugin download for their respective client, which may be problematic for some users, and may present browser compatibility issues.